Don't Trust Me
by Bealala
Summary: Jade West was the crazy roller coaster ride that everyone was afraid of riding, and I was like, the carny, I took the tickets, I took care of the ride, I warned everyone what it could do and I loved it. Songfic inspired by YouTube video. Read :


**Hey there my friends, it's Bea again, with a songfic, which is pretty much the first one I've ever done. So the song that I will be writing about is "Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3, and the pairing is Beck and Jade. It was inspired by a Bade video I saw on YouTube, so go check it out! Also check out my other two stories Cat Gets Jealous (Cat and Robbie pairing) and also Welcome To My Overly-Confusing Life (Sam and Freddie pairing).**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own an itsy-bitsy little piece of the song "Don't Trust Me" and the show Victorious. Why? Because I'm a kid.**

_Black dress, with the tights underneath, I got the breath of her last cigarette on my teeth._

Jade West was the crazy Goth girl whom I dated for two years. She always, and I mean ALWAYS wears black. Anything she wears always needs to have black in it, if it was a blue top, she'd either always wear a black jacket on top or make the rest of her clothes all black. Today, she wore a black dress, with of course her edgy tights underneath. I kissed her this morning, and the cigarette she smoked before she got to school still had a feeling inside my mouth. It was disgusting for most people, but not for me.

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need she's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east._

Jade West, an aspiring actress at Hollywood Arts and also a pretty amazing singer. She was an independent girl; she took care of herself and made sure to stay away from her uncaring asshole father. Though sometimes, her Dad sent checks of money from where he was vacationing at, which was pretty much every week. Other than that, she set up an emergency trust fund in New York, just in case.

_T-T-T-Tongues. Always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth._

Jade West, was seriously horny all the time. She looked like the type of girl who kept things calm and collected, but really, she was like, her own version of a guy. She makes out with me almost all the time, to of course, fulfill her needs. Now that I think of it, her tongue was almost always, 24/7 inside my mouth. Sounds disgusting, I know, but it's not really that bad actually. She was always jealous if I got near another girl. I remember on Tori Vega's first day of school, I had to kiss her in Sikowitz's class. You don't even want to know what she did to me after that whole scene.

_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got meat that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

Jade West wasn't the only one that got jealous sometimes. Every once in awhile, I got secretly jealous every time a deep emo guy went and flirted with Jade if we came to one of her friends' poetry nights. I swear, I could have pulled those nose rings out of his nose and just, beat him up for hours for getting near _my _Jade. But of course, I couldn't do that, I had a reputation to maintain and I never showed signs of jealousy, even if I wanted to beat him up so badly.

_She wants to touch me, woah, she wants to love me, woah, she'll never leave me, woah, woah, woo, woo._

Restating that previous fact, Jade West was never going to leave me, ever. She was obsessive, bitchy and misunderstood, but it made me feel special to know that I could put up with her and her rants. I loved her. She was horny all the time, and everyone could see the lust she had.

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust coz' a ho won't trust me!_

It was controllably hard to trust her, she was this crazy roller coaster ride that everyone was afraid of riding, and I was like, the carny, I took the tickets, I took care of the ride, I warned everyone what it could do and I could control it, in a soft way. It was hard to trust Jade West when I was already under her spell. She could kiss me, touch me, do whatever she wanted with me and I wouldn't care. I was already lost in her spell. I love that crazy bitch. And I'm pretty sure that crazy bitch loves me too.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D I LOVE REVIEWS AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL VIRTUAL COOKIES. NO FLAMES PLEASE ALL OF YOU :)**


End file.
